Various kinds of tea exemplified by green tea have been known as favorite food from old times. Particularly, green tea is sometimes served for drinking in the form of tea of leaves but may be served as fermented tea in order to allow ones to enjoy deeper fragrance. For example, fermented green tea is also called different names, including green tea, oolong tea, red tea, puer tea or the like, depending on the particular type and degree of fermentation. As compared to tea of leaves, fermented tea has a different fragrance and may have an active ingredient modified to variable degrees during fermentation.
Meanwhile, modern people have more opportunities and, amount of fat intake but are living under various types of stresses. Such a change in living pattern causes various types of adult diseases, and particularly increases morbidity of circulatory system diseases, such as blood circulation disorders. Blood circulation disorders cause such conditions as hand and foot paresthesia, chronic fatigue, dizziness and pusillanimity and make it for patients to have difficulty in managing normal life. In a severe case, blood circulation disorders may proceed to various diseases, such as hyperlipidemia, arteriosclerosis, angina or the like. In general, a minor degree of blood circulation disorder may be overlooked with ease. However, as the aging process progresses, blood circulation disorders tend to become severe. Particularly, in the case of climacteric women, they increasingly suffer from hand and foot paresthesia.
The inventors of this disclosure have conducted many studies about effects of tea depending on fermentation process. Particularly, our studies focused on effective facilitation of blood circulation and alleviation of cold hands and feet.